A World Of Madness
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: Crashing to a balcony after a troublesome fight, the only thing which the Batman doesn't expect is the balconies owner to insist on treating his wounds. Lorelei Carter is one of few doctors who left Arkham Asylum in reasonable shape after the breakout. A possible unlikely ally could have its complications.


_Oh i like this "copy-n-paste" thing. Ok! I did post a Batman story with the same title, and deleted it. I did so because it annoyed me. SO, i'm rewriting. That's all, thanks for reading~_

* * *

01

As a doctor, one strives to try and cure every possible illness and disease possible.

There was one apparent illness, or sickness, in Gotham City which could not be cured. In fact, the sufferers of this disease seemed to spring up from everywhere.

Alley ways were teaming with sufferers, abandoned buildings hid them away.

Arkham Asylum locked them away in high security rooms which were deemed unbreakable.

Madness, was and is this disease. The men and women in the cells talking to themselves, pacing the lengths, looking around admiring their surroundings.

This was all coming to an end though, Arkham was losing the benefit of the doubt that it was capable of looking after the trouble minded members of the city.

Sitting at a desk piled with patient files and a computer, a lone auburn haired woman lay against it, oddly using a file over the keyboard as a pillow.

The systems were getting archived, the paper files were getting transferred and then thrown away. It just so happened that the majority of the people who dealt with the transferring of records had quit their jobs.

Quit or spontaneously got fired.

Sitting up slowly and opening her eyes, Lorelei looked at the computer screen. Most of the patients had been transferred to another secure building. There were very few people still here in the asylum. The ones which weren't locked away were roaming the streets of the city.

A vast number of inmates went on a walkabouts after the breakout. Every so often they would reappear though on courtesy of the Batman.

Clapping her hands together, Lorelei's mind had come to a sudden decision, that decision involved getting out of the dark building she was currently working away in.

Picking up an armful of files and shoving them into her bag she logged off her computer and exited the room.

Because there was very few inmates left, there weren't as many guards. Much like the people who handled the technology of the building; the guards had either quit or got fired.

Walking along an empty corridor was eerie, admittedly the first time Lorelei had to walk in a empty part of the building she'd been cautious, wary and even a little scared. Now it just seemed the norm.

* * *

There was something so very wrong with this city. Everyone knew it, whether they acknowledged it or not was something else completely.

Driving along the street Lorelei's eyes barely skimmed across the suspicious people loitering around on the corners.

Pulling into the car park of the apartment building where she lived she didn't waste any time quickly walking into the building and towards the elevator.

As much as she disliked to admit it, Lorelei's apartment building reminded her of the asylum. High ceilinged corridors, barely any signs of life within the walls.

The people kept themselves to themselves, Lorelei was the same. She didn't know any of her neighbours, and likewise they didn't know her.

Soon sitting on her sofa with the television playing in the background Lorelei pulled out the patient notes and took to transferring them. Her laptop worked roughly on the same network as the asylum so transferring the files from her home laptop to her work computer wouldn't be a problem in the slightest.

The only problem was the level of boredom which this invoked.

Lorelei had drifted off to sleep and jolted awake when there was a crashing sound from the direction of the double doors. Pushing herself up and hesitantly walking over she pushed open the curtains.

Nothing.

Turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open slowly, Lorelei stepped out into the chill of the night. Shutting the door quietly behind her she looked around. Clicking her fingers up in the direction of the sensor light, which sensor clearly wasn't working correctly, light flooded the balcony.

Lorelei lowered her arm slowly just as the figure in front of her stood up straight and looked at her blankly.

Not many people can admit to waking up and venturing onto their balcony to come face to face with the Batman.


End file.
